A clip carrier device of the type described in the introduction is known for example in the form of a bearing body described in DE 20 2008 004 929 U1. It serves in particular for mounting substantially C-shaped surgical clips in the form of ligature clamps having two limbs connected to one another by a linking web. Retaining members which can be moved from a retention position into a released position and optionally back again serve to retain the clip on the known bearing body.
Thus such a known bearing body has a comparatively complex construction, as it must be ensured that the retaining members securely retain the clips which are inserted in the clip receptacles. However, when the retaining members are removed they must be pushed away, which in the most unfavourable case can lead to an unwanted deformation of the clip.
In particular, so-called double-shank clips as disclosed in DE 20 2008 004 929 U1 and in DE 10 2006 001 344 A1 are not only very small but also highly sensitive. Any type of unintentional deformation may impair the functioning of the clip.